


Stridle Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Stridle Brothers
Genre: Davis Writes Fanfic, Help, M/M, Milky more like Milk Me, Original Shitpost, the yaois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drick cannot deny his feelings for Dace and Dace can't help but feel the same.</p><p>But they are bros and their love is forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stridle Love

Dace knew his brother was hot stuff but he never thought he would be in this situation.  
Drick had just come out of the shower, only to find Dace seated on his floor, looking through the things under his bed. Upon hearing Drick enter the room, Dace stood quickly.  
"Bro," Dace was speechless. Oh how tempting Drick looked in that towel. "I.. sorry." The younger of the two brothers looked down at the mess his snooping had created.

"Dace." Drick's voice was so smooth and deep, and it made a shiver go down Dace's spine. He stepped closer and closer. Inching closer to his brother which each step. Soon, Dace had stumbled down, falling to sit on Drick's bed.

Drick put a hand against Dace's chest, leaning slowly to whisper into his younger brothers's ear.  
"You make my kokoro go doki doki"  
And that was the breaking point. Dace loudly swooned into his brother's arms and reached up to peel the dark square shades from Drick's face eagerly.

The two brothers engaged in the sloppiest of makeouts. Their lips smashing together sloppily as their tongues flopped around with each other like beached whales.

 

And then the door opened.

It was Lil Clam and Darwin! The two most fabulous brothers.

Their jaws almost dropped to the floor as Drick and Dace pulled away to look at their shocked brothers.  
"Wait, we can expla-" Dace started but was cut short by the sound of a slamming door. The door was closed.

Dace and Drick looked at each other, eyes meeting. They sat there for awhile, until Drick finally spoke up after what felt like an eternity.  
"They better not tell Bruh."  
Dace nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dace still wonders why and how Drick's towel never fell off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> No I'm not.
> 
> Fanart-  
> http://m.imgur.com/OFcWrEG


End file.
